There have been heretofore used a glaze as well as a fondant and a chocolate fondant as coating materials with an object to provide confectioneries and bakeries with sweetness. These materials are prepared by dissolving at least a large portion of a sugar in water and a liquor, and are coated on the confectioneries and bakeries to deposit the sugar afterward, where a uniform coating cannot be made unless the amount of water is quite strictly controlled.
In addition, the coated products, though not immediately after the production, absorb water from the confectionaries and bakeries or absorb the moisture from the atmosphere with the passage of tire to generate stickiness on a touch with the hand, which possibly results in an uncomfortable feeling at eating them. Also, there has been a problem that, in the case where the coated products are placed in a bag for take-out and storage, the sugar part sticks to the bag, thereby possibly resulting in an uncomfortable feeling also at the time of pulling out them.